Wilmorn Fiedlerson (grtrtle)
thumb|200px|right Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CN Languages: Common (Low Landellian), Elven, Middle Landellian Deity: None First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open (please ask for details, and I'm open to suggestions) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Ranger 1) AC: 15 = + DEX (2) + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +5 = (1) + STR (4) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB (1) + STR (4) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = 1 (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = 1 (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = 1 (0) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Melee Power Attack: Attack -1 / Damage +2 vs Human: Attack +2 / Damage +2 Dagger(P/S): Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Morningstar(B/P): Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2 2H: +5 / 1d8+6 Bardiche(2H S): Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (4) Damage: 1d10+6, Crit: 19-20/x2 Ranged vs Human: Attack +2 / Damage +2 Dagger(P 10): Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 19-20/x2 Chakram (S 30): Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x2 Sling, Bullet (B 50): Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Favored Enemy (Ex): Humanoid(Human) +2 At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. (Note that there are other types of humanoid to choose from—those called out specifically on the table below are merely the most common.) If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Track (Ex): +1 A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. Feats Power Attack (Level 1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. Quick Draw (Human Bonus): You can draw a weapon as a free action instead of as a move action. You can draw a hidden weapon (see the Sleight of Hand skill) as a move action. A character who has selected this feat may throw weapons at his full normal rate of attacks (much like a character with a bow). Alchemical items, potions, scrolls, and wands cannot be drawn quickly using this feat. Traits Capable (LPF General): +1 to Acrobatics, and Acrobatics is a class skill. Living in the wilds and your master ranger's tutelage has taught you how to navigate the difficult terrains with great competence. Armor Expert (Combat): You have worn armor as long as you can remember, either as part of your training to become a knight's squire or simply because you were seeking to emulate a hero. Your childhood armor wasn't the real thing as far as protection, but it did encumber you as much as real armor would have, and you've grown used to moving in such suits with relative grace. When you wear armor of any sort, reduce that suit's armor check penalty by 1, to a minimum check penalty of 0. of survival in the wild training Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 08 = (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (0), Skilled (1) (Ranger) vs Human +2 Bluff, K(Local), Perception, Sense Motive, Survival ACP 0 studded leather, +1 trait Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 1 3 2 DEX -0 +1 (Capable) Appraise 1 0 0 1 INT +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 CHA +0 Climb 4 0 * 4 STR -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 INT +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 CHA +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 DEX -0 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 CHA +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 DEX -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 DEX -0 +0 Handle Animal 2 1 3 -2 CHA +0 Heal 2 0 * 2 WIS +0 Intimidate -2 0 * -2 CHA +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 INT +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 INT +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 INT +0 Knowledge (Geography) 5 1 3 1 INT +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 INT +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 INT +0 Knowledge (Nature) 5 1 3 1 INT +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 INT +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 INT +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 INT +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 INT +0 Perception 6 1 3 2 WIS +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 CHA +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 WIS +0 Ride 2 0 * 2 DEX -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 WIS +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 DEX -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 INT +0 Stealth 6 1 3 2 DEX -0 +0 Survival 6 1 3 2 WIS +0 Swim 4 0 * 4 STR -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 CHA +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor, Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Bardiche 13 gp 14 lb Chakram x2 2 gp 2 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Bullets, sling (10) 0.1 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Peasant's outfit 0.1 gp 2 lb Oil (1-pint flask) x3 0.3 gp 3 lb Rations, trail x2 1 gp 2 lb Rope, silk (50ft) 10 gp 5 lb Sack x2 0.2 gp 1 lb Torch x2 0.02 gp 2 lb Sack x2 0.2 gp 1 lb Chalk x3 0.03 gp 0 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb Grappling hook 1 gp 4 lb Pouch, belt 1 gp 0.5lb Alchemist's fire (flask) 20 gp 1 lb Pouch, belt 1 gp 0.5lb Potion, CLW 50 gp 0 lb Carried Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Flint and steel 1 gp 0 lb Lamp, hooded 7 gp 2 lb Torch 0.01 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb = Totals: 148.06 gp 85 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 1 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 4 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -148.06 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1.94 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 lb Hair Color: brown Eye Color: brown Skin Color: tanned/weathered Appearance: A young man with short, unkempt brown hair and the scraggly beginnings of a beard. His eyes survey the surroundings from beneath his frown-knit brows. Demeanor: Sullen, resolved, with a hint of nervousness. Background Born the youngest son of a poor unskilled worker, Wilmorn grew up scraping and scrounging to help himself and his family. Unfortunate circumstances led to a poor reputation of the Fiedlerson name around town, and it appears poverty and a besmirched name would together doom the family. A chance encounter with a ranger traveling through led to a three year apprenticeship as Wilmorn learned the ways of a wilderman, an arrangement that brought food to the table for the family above what the father Vincent could provide. Wilmorn has just recently parted ways to make a name (and a living) for himself. After a series of unsuccessful attempts to land jobs, he finds himself before the Dunn Wright Inn with less than 2 gp to his name... Key Relations Vincent (Father): Despite his best efforts, Vincent seldom is able to hold on to a steady job around town. Arya (Older Sister): Once tried to gain favor with the Lord's son, in an apparent effort to improve her lot in life. The Lord's son, as expected, spurned her. Master Ranger Martin: Wilmorn's mentor. Guide of the woods of some local renown. It is not readily apparent why he should find interest in the boy of such unimpressive origins. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2 (Planned): Class: Ranger 2 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot (Ranger L2 Bonus) Features: Class Features HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Ranger) +1 (Human) +1 (INT) Handle Animal +1, Perception +1, Stealth +1, Survival +1, Acrobatics +1, K(Nature) +1, Climb +1, Swim +1 Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Outstanding Ranger Class Features Combat Style Feat (Ex): Archery At 2nd level, a ranger must select one of two combat styles to pursue: archery or two-weapon combat. The ranger's expertise manifests in the form of bonus feats at 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. He can choose feats from his selected combat style, even if he does not have the normal prerequisites. If the ranger selects archery, he can choose from the following list whenever he gains a combat style feat: Far Shot, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, and Rapid Shot. At 6th level, he adds Improved Precise Shot and Manyshot to the list. At 10th level, he adds Pinpoint Targeting and Shot on the Run to the list. If the ranger selects two-weapon combat, he can choose from the following list whenever he gains a combat style feat: Double Slice, Improved Shield Bash, Quick Draw, and Two-Weapon Fighting. At 6th level, he adds Improved Two-Weapon Fighting and Two-Weapon Defense to the list. At 10th level, he adds Greater Two-Weapon Fighting and Two-Weapon Rend to the list. The benefits of the ranger's chosen style feats apply only when he wears light, medium, or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style feats when wearing heavy armor. Once a ranger selects a combat style, it cannot be changed. Endurance: A ranger gains Endurance as a bonus feat at 3rd level. Favored Terrain (Ex): At 3rd level, a ranger may select a type of terrain from the Favored Terrains table. The ranger gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A ranger traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, the ranger may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher Hunter's Bond (Ex): At 4th level, a ranger forms a bond with his hunting companions. This bond can take one of two forms. Once the form is chosen, it cannot be changed. The first is a bond to his companions. This bond allows him to spend a move action to grant half his favored enemy bonus against a single target of the appropriate type to all allies within 30 feet who can see or hear him. This bonus lasts for a number of rounds equal to the ranger's Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). This bonus does not stack with any favored enemy bonuses possessed by his allies; they use whichever bonus is higher. The second option is to form a close bond with an animal companion. A ranger who selects an animal companion can choose from the following list: badger, bird, camel, cat (small), dire rat, dog, horse, pony, snake (viper or constrictor), or wolf. If the campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the ranger may choose a shark instead. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the ranger on his adventures as appropriate for its kind. A ranger's animal companion shares his favored enemy and favored terrain bonuses. This ability functions like the druid animal companion ability (which is part of the Nature Bond class feature), except that the ranger's effective druid level is equal to his ranger level – 3. Spells: Beginning at 4th level, a ranger gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the ranger spell list presented in Spell Lists. A ranger must choose and prepare his spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a ranger must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a ranger's spell is 10 + the spell level + the ranger's Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a ranger can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Ranger. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Ranger indicates that the ranger gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, he gains only the bonus spells he would be entitled to based on his Wisdom score for that spell level. A ranger must spend 1 hour per day in quiet meditation to regain his daily allotment of spells. A ranger may prepare and cast any spell on the ranger spell list, provided that he can cast spells of that level, but he must choose which spells to prepare during his daily meditation. Through 3rd level, a ranger has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, his caster level is equal to his ranger level – 3. Woodland Stride (Ex): Starting at 7th level, a ranger may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that are enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect him. Swift Tracker (Ex): Beginning at 8th level, a ranger can move at his normal speed while using Survival to follow tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. He takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Evasion (Ex): When he reaches 9th level, a ranger can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If he makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the ranger is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. A helpless ranger does not gain the benefit of evasion. Quarry (Ex): At 11th level, a ranger can, as a standard action, denote one target within his line of sight as his quarry. Whenever he is following the tracks of his quarry, a ranger can take 10 on his Survival skill checks while moving at normal speed, without penalty. In addition, he receives a +2 insight bonus on attack rolls made against his quarry, and all critical threats are automatically confirmed. A ranger can have no more than one quarry at a time and the creature's type must correspond to one of his favored enemy types. He can dismiss this effect at any time as a free action, but he cannot select a new quarry for 24 hours. If the ranger sees proof that his quarry is dead, he can select a new quarry after waiting 1 hour. Camouflage (Ex): A ranger of 12th level or higher can use the Stealth skill to hide in any of his favored terrains, even if the terrain doesn't grant cover or concealment. Improved Evasion (Ex): At 16th level, a ranger's evasion improves. This ability works like evasion, except that while the ranger still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, he henceforth takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless ranger does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. Hide in Plain Sight (Ex): While in any of his favored terrains, a ranger of 17th level or higher can use the Stealth skill even while being observed. Improved Quarry (Ex): At 19th level, the ranger's ability to hunt his quarry improves. He can now select a quarry as a free action, and can now take 20 while using Survival to track his quarry, while moving at normal speed without penalty. His insight bonus to attack his quarry increases to +4. If his quarry is killed or dismissed, he can select a new one after 10 minutes have passed. Master Hunter (Ex): A ranger of 20th level becomes a master hunter. He can always move at full speed while using Survival to follow tracks without penalty. He can, as a standard action, make a single attack against a favored enemy at his full attack bonus. If the attack hits, the target takes damage normally and must make a Fortitude save or die. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 the ranger's level + the ranger's Wisdom modifier. A ranger can choose instead to deal an amount of nonlethal damage equal to the creature's current hit points. A successful save negates this damage. A ranger can use this ability once per day against each favored enemy type he possesses, but not against the same creature more than once in a 24-hour period. Approvals *Approval (Sept 14, 2014) (Aura - judge) level 1 *Approval (Sept 15, 2014) (Satin Knights - Judge 2) level 1 Category:Approved Characters